Los ojos de la bestia
by Cynder94
Summary: —Si te dijera que soy peligroso, ¿te marcharías sin mí? —Ella no respondió. Él la contempló con tristeza—. Cuando te pida que corras, corre. Y no mires atrás —añadió. / Universo alterno. Serie de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Los ojos de la bestia.**

—Si te dijera que soy peligroso, ¿te marcharías sin mí? —Ella no respondió. Él la contempló con tristeza—. Cuando te pida que corras, corre. Y no mires atrás —añadió.

**Disclaimer: **_Inuaysha_ no me pertenece. Es obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 1.**

Inuyasha cerró los ojos. Su simple visión lo torturaba. Allí, tirada en el suelo, su ropa rasgada. Sus muñecas y tobillos fuertemente atados. Aterrada.

Y todo era culpa suya.

Las cadenas que rodeaban sus propios brazos estaban heladas. Era desagradable. Y eso solo conseguía que la sensación de malestar, de ansiedad, de impotencia, no hiciera más que aumentar. Tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para controlarse y no ensañarse de nuevo con los grilletes. A fin de cuentas, no cederían con facilidad. Todavía no.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia ella disimuladamente. A pesar de la penumbra todavía podía distinguir su figura.

El larguísimo cabello negro de la muchacha, sucio y enmarañado, caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro, tapándolo por completo. Ella permanecía inmóvil, acurrucada contra la pared. Su delicado cuerpo se sacudía de manera casi imperceptible, pero Inuyasha no podía saber si el causante de sus estremecimientos era el frío… o si ella estaba llorando.

Mentalmente soltó la decimosexta maldición de la noche.

Le hubiera gustado poder echar un vistazo a sus muñecas; temía que las cadenas la hubiesen dañado. Su propia piel estaba llena de cortes, en algunas zonas en carne viva. Una costra de sangre cubría las heridas. Por desgracia, su vista no era lo suficientemente buena.

Inspiró hondo un par de veces pero, por supuesto, no logró calmarse. Hizo crujir los nudillos. Chasqueó la lengua. Todo en vano.

El suspiro de Kagome le produjo un escalofrío. Esa era la primera reacción por parte de la joven en mucho tiempo, prácticamente en las tres horas que llevaban allí encerrados. Lo cierto es que ella todavía se negaba a mirarlo. Y eso lo estaba matando. No obstante, Inuyasha no la culpaba por ello. No podía hacerlo. Merecía su desprecio. Merecía que lo odiara.

El nudo que se formó en su garganta en respuesta a tales pensamientos lo sorprendió. Creía haber aprendido a vivir al margen de ella. Después de once años, creía haberse acostumbrado. Y, sin embargo, durante un instante se sintió tentado de extender la mano hacia ella, de abrazarla tal y como solía hacerlo años atrás, cuando Kagome no era más que una niña.

En solo un segundo cambió de idea. Su mano quedó detenida un instante en el aire, los dedos estirados en dirección a la muchacha. Luego la dejó caer, limitándose a contemplarla en silencio. Una vez más, se maldijo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, por haberle fallado. Otra vez.

Frustrado, dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.

No quiso volver a mirarla. Pero, a pesar de todo, era incapaz de olvidar su figura desvalida. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. En el dolor que podría estar sintiendo, en el peligro que podría aguardarla.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas.

—Lo siento…

_Ever since I could remember_

_everything inside of me_

_just wanted to fit in._

**Continuará…**

Este fic está basado en la canción _Monster_, de Imagine Dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Once años antes.

Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los barrotes de la verja; la puerta estaba cerrada. La zarandeó, la sacudió. Nada. La puerta no cedería.

La primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella, llena de rabia, se la secó de un manotazo. Su mirada se clavó en la imponente mansión que se alzaba al otro lado del portalón; todas las cortinas estaban corridas. Todas… a excepción de una. Era la de la habitación de Inuyasha.

La niña gritó el nombre de su amigo. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra, y otra más. Lo llamó miles de veces. Y nunca hubo respuesta. Su mejor y único amigo llevaba días evitándola. Ignorándola.

La voz de su nodriza la sobresaltó. La anciana Kaede se acercaba corriendo, jadeante y al borde de las lágrimas. Al instante Kagome se sintió culpable por haberse escapado. A sus ocho años de edad jamás había realizado fechoría semejante.

Kaede farfulló una retahíla de palabras mientras se abalanzaba sobre la niña. No obstante, Kagome no le prestaba atención. Solo se dejó abrazar; su mirada todavía seguía clavada en la ventana de Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha se ha ido? —La voz de Kagome temblaba. Su tono, tan bajo y dulce, cortó de improviso la regañina de Kaede. La mujer tragó saliva. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la casa.

—No, no se ha ido todavía —murmuró. Le acarició el cabello, tratando de peinarlo con las manos—. Pero creo que lo hará pronto.

Kagome permaneció unos minutos en silencio, tratando de asimilar la situación.

—¿Es por mi culpa? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin. Antes siquiera de haber acabado la frase agachó la cabeza. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

—Claro que no. No, no… —Otro abrazo. Esta vez con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué iba a ser culpa tuya?

La niña enterró la nariz en el hombro de Kaede.

—Mamá me contó que Inuyasha y yo nos casaríamos cuando fuera mayor. —Trató de contener un hipido—. Pero Inuyasha no quiere, ¿verdad?

Kaede la apartó de sí con cuidado, mirándola con tristeza. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Pero eso no era suficiente para la niña.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ha abandonado?

Solo quería entender.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, sé que este capítulo es un poco aburrido pero es necesario para la historia. Esperemos que el siguiente sea más interesante.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **serena tsukino chiba**, **azucenas45**, **Minako-Sama13 **y a **miko kaoru-sama **También a **TheLadyOfFluffy** por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

—¿Que lo sientes? —Kagome no levantó la cabeza. No había rabia en su voz, pero parecía agotada—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Inuyasha?

Él suspiró, cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo explicarle por qué había desaparecido una década atrás? Ojalá pudiera hacer que comprendiera, ojalá pudiera mostrarle la verdad. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No _podía _hacerlo. Así que, al final, optó por la salida más fácil.

—Siento no haber podido protegerte. —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. Ellos no te buscaban a ti.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada de Kagome. Por fin ella se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Y de ti… —susurró la muchacha—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti?

Inuyasha guardó silencio unos minutos. Tantos, que Kagome pensó que no volvería a hablar.

—Buscan venganza. —Su voz no tembló cuando volvió a hablar. Ella lo miró sorprendida; Inuyasha no bromeaba. Él abrió la boca para tratar de explicarse pero no lo consiguió. Algo le detuvo. Algo que conocía bien.

Era esa sensación. El preámbulo de la muerte, del final.

Ahí estaba otra vez; ese cálido torrente que se extendía desde su pecho, que desbordaba las venas. El cosquilleo en los dedos, el ardor en la garganta. El dolor en las articulaciones.

Jadeó. Kagome lo miró sorprendida, sin saber qué ocurría. Sin saber si podía ayudarle. No obstante, no fue necesario.

Solo duró un segundo. En solo un instante la sensación desapareció. Y, sin embargo, su recuerdo seguía ahí, vivido. E Inuyasha sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

Que se les acababa el tiempo.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué…?

Él la interrumpió.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

La mujer lo miró sin comprender el por qué de su súbito y extraño comportamiento. Sin embargo, lo peor fueron las palabras que pronunció a continuación.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. —La miró a los ojos. Sus iris, color oro viejo, brillaban enloquecidos. Hablaba en serio—. O morirás.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Kagome no tuvo ocasión de responder. El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió antes siquiera de que comenzara a hablar. La luz del sol se coló en la habitación obligándoles a entrecerrar los ojos. Lo único que podían distinguir era la figura de un hombre, parada en el quicio de la puerta.

Inuyasha se revolvió, las cadenas se clavaron en su piel. Él no pareció notarlo.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó. El hombre dio un paso adelante. Entró en la habitación con pasos lentos, sin despegar la mirada de Inuyasha. Su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, era de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco. Inuyasha dejó de forcejear de inmediato.

—¿Me has reconocido? —rió—. No debería sorprenderte. —Se encogió de hombros y su atención se volvió hacia Kagome. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, logrando que Inuyasha se retorciera de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a tocarla. ¡No…!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome; el gruñido que escapó de la garganta de Inuyasha era casi animal. Enseñaba los dientes. Pero, por toda respuesta, el hombre se volvió de nuevo en su dirección. No parecía asustado. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. Alzó la mano e Inuyasha reparó por primera vez en que llevaba una escudilla llena de sopa.

—Solo pretendo evitar que muera de inanición. —Dejó el plato en el suelo, junto a la muchacha. Ella no se movió—. Deberías agradecérmelo.

En esta ocasión fue Inuyasha el que no tuvo ocasión de responder. El sonido de unos pasos hizo que todos se volvieran hacia la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde un segundo hombre llegó a la sala. De ojos verdes y largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta, el recién llegado parecía más amigable que su compañero.

Su mirada se posó sobre Kagome.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el de cabello blanco. Parecía molesto por la interrupción. Se notaba claramente quién mandaba.

El moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; le costó un instante volverse hacia su amigo.

—Ha llegado ya —susurró finalmente.

El rostro del rubio se transformó por completo. La mueca ansiosa que se dibujó en su rostro hizo pensar a Kagome que aquello no era algo bueno para ellos.

El hombre se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Parecía deseoso de comprobar la veracidad de aquellas palabras. No les dirigió ni un último vistazo. En cambio, el moreno sí lanzó una mirada a Kagome, una mirada que a Inuyasha no le pasó desapercibida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándolos solos de nuevo, él soltó un suspiro. Todavía notaba la sangre corriendo por las venas a una velocidad vertiginosa; el pulso golpeaba con fuerza en las muñecas. Dolía.

¿Cuántos días quedaban? ¿Tres, cuatro?

—¿Inuyasha? —La voz de Kagome lo sobresaltó. Sonaba asustada. —¿Quiénes… son?

Él guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Hakud_ō_shi —murmuró—. El rubio se llama Hakud_ō_shi-

—Y… ¿De qué lo conoces?

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Cuando habló, lo hizo lentamente:

—Maté a su hermano hace dos años.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por sus reviews a **cindychan10**, **anii**, **CaandyPink, serena tsukino chiba **y **lBdE**. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios.

Sé que la historia es un poco lío, pero queda poco para que se empiecen a solucionar las cosas. Pronto daré las respuestas xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Inuyasha empezaba a perder la esperanza. Habían pasado tres días desde su primer encuentro con Hakud_ō_shi y, por más que le había rogado que se llevara a Kagome, que la alejara de él, su captor no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle aquella satisfacción. A él no le importaba en absoluto si Kagome vivía o moría.

Así que_ necesitaba_ al hombre de la coleta. Se acababa el tiempo. Lo notaba en la sangre, lo notaba en el cuerpo. El dolor en las articulaciones iba en aumento, los latidos del corazón eran ahora más lentos. Sus sentidos, más agudos.

—Inuyasha… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

¿Cuántas veces ella le había hecho la misma pregunta?

Tragó saliva. No, no quería explicárselo. Y, sin embargo, parecía que no tenía alternativa. Puede que en tan solo unas horas todo acabase. ¿Cómo negarle la verdad? Era todo lo que podía darle.

—¿Inuyasha? —La voz de la muchacha lo arrancó de sus pensamientos—. Inuyasha, por favor…

No, no había otra salida. Merecía una explicación. Merecía que la mirase a los ojos al decirle que solo le quedaban unas horas de vida. Merecía que la mirase a los ojos al confesarle que él sería su asesino.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿No merezco saber…? —La voz se le quebró. No obstante, no parecía asustada. Cansada, quizá. Pero no asustada.

Él clavó la mirada en sus muñecas. Apenas quedaba rastro de las profundas heridas que solo unos días antes habían cubierto su piel. Sí, el tiempo se acababa. Debía tomar una decisión. Ya.

—Nunca quise irme. —Sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa—. Hace once años… no quería irme. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha dudó. No sabía cómo empezar.

—Cuando naciste mi padre me llevó a verte. Yo tenía siete años. —Pausa—.Te pusieron en mis brazos. Mi padre sonrió y dijo que el hijo de un conde debía casarse con la hija de un conde. —Soltó una risotada, corta, llena de amargura—. Estábamos prometidos desde antes de nacer. —La miró a los ojos. Ella estaba inmóvil—. Así funcionan las cosas.

—¿Tan malo era eso? —La voz de Kagome no era más que un susurro.

—Sí, lo era.

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. Sin embargo, la confesión de Inuyasha no había terminado.

—Para ti lo hubiera sido. Algo horrible. —Tragó saliva—. Cuando supe la verdad… Cuando descubrí quién era… ¿Cómo podría obligarte a pasar el resto de tu vida junto a alguien como yo? A compartir tu existencia… con un monstruo.

—¿Qué…? —No la dejó continuar.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Tengo que intentarlo, al menos. —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. Pero no dejarán que yo me vaya.

—No entiendo… —Calló. No supo cómo continuar.

—Si te dijera que soy peligroso, ¿te marcharías sin mí? —Ella no respondió; todavía trataba de comprender el secreto oculto tras sus palabras. Él la contempló con tristeza—. Debo conseguir que te suelten… Así que cuando te pida que corras, corre. Y no mires atrás —añadió.

_If I told you what I was,_

_would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous_

_would you be scared?_

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias por los reviews a **anii, miko kaoru-sama, lBdE, serena tsukino chiba **y** Neri Dark.** Pensaba que en este capítulo ya iba a poder empezar a resolver las cosas, pero los drabbles no dan para mucho…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Inuyasha no se movió. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a mirar, a enfrentarse a Hakud_ō_shi.

Lo cierto es que esta hubiera sido su última oportunidad; si la última comida de Kagome la hubiera traído el otro hombre quizá, solo quizá…

Pero el aire no olía a comida, no había rastro del olor salado de la sopa. En realidad, no había rastro del olor a sudor y sangre que siempre acompañaba a Hakud_ō_shi. Y entonces escuchó el ruido. El tintineo del metal.

No, no habían venido a traer la comida.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos. El hombre de la coleta estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. De nuevo, su mirada se había posado sobre Kagome pero Inuyasha no reparó en ello. Y es que el objeto que el hombre había traído consigo le heló la sangre. Así que aquello era lo que habían recibido unos días atrás… Hakud_ō_shi sabía bien con quien se enfrentaba.

—¿Podrías desatarla? —No supo de dónde sacó el valor para hablar. Si fallaba entonces todo estaría perdido—. Está incómoda, y las cadenas le hacen daño.

El hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero el gesto quedó congelado.

—Aunque la sueltes no va a escapar. —Mientras hablaba procuraba evitar mirar el maldito objeto. Era difícil.

—Tiene razón, no va a escapar. —La voz no era la del hombre. Se escuchó más allá de la puerta, fuera de la sala. Inuyasha, tan ensimismado como estaba tratando de lograr lo que se proponía, no había reparado en esa segunda presencia.

Otro hombre entró. Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome lo habían visto antes. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad. Estaba pálido, parecía cansado. Haciendo caso omiso de su compañero se arrodilló junto a Kagome.

—Una señorita tan bella no debería encontrarse en esta situación. —El hombre miró a su amigo por encima del hombro—. ¿Qué dices, Kouga? ¿La soltarás?

El tal Kouga pareció dudar.

—Hakud_ō_shi nos matará —respondió al fin—. Nos estás metiendo en un lío, Miroku.

—Hakud_ō_shi no volverá hasta esta noche. Concedámosle unas horas de comodidad. —Le sonrió a la muchacha—. A fin de cuentas, no puede escapar.

El tiempo quedó detenido mientras Kouga calló. Pareció dudar unos minutos, luego suspiró. Miró a Inuyasha y alzó el objeto que sostenía entre las manos.

—La soltaré, pero lo primero es lo primero.

Se acercó a Inuyasha, y este se dejó hacer. La pesada cadena de plata se cerró con un chasquido alrededor de su cuello; le quedaba floja pero el roce contra la piel era insoportablemente doloroso.

Se preguntó cómo iba a poder soportarlo una vez que todo comenzara. Quizá fuera mejor así, se dijo. Quizá fuera mejor morir, incluso aunque ello significase una agonía lenta mientras la plata le quemaba.

No protestó. Y cuando Kouga se inclinó hacia Kagome y soltó sus grilletes no pudo evitar pensar que todavía quedaba una posibilidad.

**Continuará…**

Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy de exámenes…

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

En cuanto Kouga y Miroku salieron de la habitación Kagome se dejó caer contra la pared, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Contenta de verse liberada, se frotó las muñecas con fuerza, aunque el simple roce de sus dedos le producía un dolor insoportable al entrar en contacto con la piel que los grilletes habían rasgado. Pero no importaba; la libertad estaba un paso más cerca y eso bien compensaba el dolor.

Al fin, se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué una cadena de plata?

Él se negó a responder; ni siquiera le prestó atención. Fingió ignorar la pregunta, aunque Kagome sabía bien que la había escuchado. No podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Cómo sabías que Kouga accedería a soltarme? —Sabiendo lo terco que podía llegar a ser, decidió cambiar de tema. Su voz estaba llena curiosidad.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, todavía exultante de orgullo tras haber logrado llevar a cabo su plan. Casi en el límite. Casi no quedaba tiempo.

—He visto cómo te observa —murmuró con suficiencia.

Ella lo miró confusa; sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Y cómo…?

—¿Que cómo lo hace? —Inuyasha la interrumpió—. Con admiración. Con ansia. Y deseo. Te mira esperando que tú le devuelvas la misma mirada.

Kagome enmudeció. Inuyasha temía la pregunta que vendría a continuación, temía la respuesta que debía darle. Y, por supuesto, a pesar de la reticencia inicial de la muchacha, esta no tardó en llegar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Inuyasha gruñó algo ininteligible.

—¿Perdón?

Él, una vez más, decidió ignorar su pregunta.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo, en cambio—. Necesito que hagas lo que te pida, ¿me lo prometes?

La chica pareció decepcionada pero, no obstante, no tardó en recomponerse. No dudó ni un instante antes de asentir. Por mucho que le pesase no podía negarle nada a Inuyasha. No, después de haber comprobado que, a pesar de los muchos años que había pasado lejos de él, a pesar de su abandono, él seguía preocupándose por ella.

—Necesito que busques algo afilado. Por favor.

Ella ni siquiera intentó obtener una explicación. Sabía que sería en vano.

Entornó los ojos, tratando de descubrir algo en la penumbra. Con paso lento y la mirada clavada en el suelo para no perder detalle de lo que la rodeaba, se acercó a una pila de cajas apiladas en una esquina de la sala y pronto encontró lo que quería.

—¿Esto sirve? —Y le mostró un clavo oxidado, tan largo como su dedo índice. Él asintió y extendió la mano pidiendo que se lo entregase. Sus dedos se rozaron y Kagome descubrió, con sorpresa, que él ardía. Temerosa de que pudiera tener fiebre, quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Y es que, sin titubear un instante, Inuyasha empuñó el clavo y lo hundió en su brazo con brutalidad. La sangre salpicó su rostro. Kagome soltó un grito ahogado; el torrente de sangre comenzó a manar rápidamente de la herida.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Se lanzó hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y trató de arrebatarle el clavo. Él no se lo impidió pero, al ver que ella amenazaba con perder el control, la agarró y la zarandeó suavemente, obligándola a prestarle atención.

—¡Kagome! Tranquila, no pasa nada. —Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Puede ser peligroso. Puede infectarse y…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche se habrá curado.

Kagome lo miró con incredulidad, él no le permitió hacer ninguna pregunta.

—Necesito que manches la puerta con esta sangre.

—¿Por qué? —En esta ocasión no pudo contenerse. De nuevo, sus ruegos fueron en vano.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor… —No estaba preparado para revelarle la verdad. Todavía no, aún podía disfrutar de su compañía unas horas… No soportaría ver el rechazo en su mirada, la repulsión… Todavía no.

Ella se dio por vencida, no trató de insistir. Simplemente, hizo lo que le pedía. De la manga de su vestido sacó un pañuelo, que empapó en la sangre de Inuyasha. Luego, con paso decidido, tratando de evitar posar la mirada sobre la tela embadurnada, se acercó a la puerta y frotó el pañuelo sobre ella, hasta que la madera se tiñó de sangre.

—Ahora ata el pañuelo al pomo. Y límpiate lo mejor que puedas. —Kagome obedeció una vez más. Sus ágiles dedos no tardaron en colocar la tela en el lugar indicado. Sin embargo, una vez terminó se quedó inmóvil, los dedos todavía aferrados al pañuelo ensangrentado.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Inuyasha la contempló con tristeza. Quizá esta fuera la última vez que la viera, que pudiera estar con ella… Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas…

—¿Kagome? —Su voz la sobresaltó. Parecía distinta. Cansada, derrotada.

—¿Sí?

Silencio. Y al final:

—Yo te miro igual.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Tardó unos instantes en comprender de qué le hablaba.

El hombre había desviado la vista incómodo, avergonzado. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave tono rosado. Carraspeó.

—¿Qué…?

—Que yo también te miro así, ¿vale? ¿No era eso lo que querías saber antes? —Se negó a mirarla mientras lo decía, mantenía la cabeza gacha—. Yo…

Él suspiró, ella jadeó.

—Yo… te miro de la misma manera en que te mira Kouga.

**Continuará…**

Mil perdones por el retraso; los exámenes me están matando. Como disculpa aquí va un capi que, aunque no es muy interesante, es el doble de largo. Y, en el próximo, si todo va bien, empieza "la acción". No creo que le queden muchos capítulos al fic.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer. **Y, sobre todo, a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar review.** Es algo que se agradece muchísimo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kagome lo observó sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En serio esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Inuyasha? ¿El mismo Inuyasha que había desaparecido once años atrás, sin ninguna explicación, dejándola atrás?

—Inuyasha… —La voz se le quebró. El corazón se había acelerado, las mejillas se habían teñido de un intenso color rosado.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

—Inuyasha —repitió. ¿Qué podía decir? —Yo siempre te he… —Calló. ¿Decirle que lo había esperado? ¿Que durante once años había anhelado su regreso? No. ¿Qué diablos podía…?

La mueca de dolor de su amigo detuvo en seco sus pensamientos. Sus facciones, de pronto, se habían contraído en un gesto de horror. Sin dudarlo, ella rompió la distancia que los separaba con dos zancadas, se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su rostro entre las manos. Su temperatura había aumentado.

—Kagome… Kagome, escúchame. —El hombre jadeó. La cuenta atrás había tocado a su fin, el anochecer estaba próximo. Podía sentirlo—. No nos queda tiempo, Kagome. Así que…

—¿Qué, qué puedo hacer? ¡Dime! —suplicó.

De la boca de Inuyasha salió… ¿una carcajada? Sí, una risa resignada, irónica.

—Respóndeme una cosa… ¿Crees en el mal? —Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Kagome contuvo la respiración; los iris de Inuyasha se habían oscurecido, eran de un color amarillo opaco, coloreados con pequeñas manchas rojizas—. ¿Crees en los monstruos… Kagome?

Ella fue incapaz de contener un sollozo. Su compañero parecía ido, al borde de la locura.

—¿Crees en ellos? —Espiró profundamente y, sin que Kagome hubiera respondido, añadió: —¿Sabes…? —murmuró—. Todavía queda tiempo. Una hora. O dos… Todavía queda tiempo…

—¿Para qué, Inuyasha? —La chica comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Notaba el corazón desbocado, el miedo atenazándole el pecho. Sin embargo, sentía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada, a forzar sus respuestas. Su cuerpo, tembloroso y ardiente entre sus brazos, le recordaba que algo marchaba terriblemente mal.

Él, tal y como ya se había hecho costumbre, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—Por fin vas a comprender, Kagome… Por fin vas a poder comprobar por qué me fui. Por qué decidí alejarme de ti. —Suspiró—. Y, cuando lo hagas, desearás que jamás hubiera regresado.

—Eso no pasará. Te prometo que eso no pasará.

Un gruñido escapó de la boca del hombre. Se convulsionó durante un momento y luego cayó desmadejado contra la pared. Ella le tomó las manos, estrechándolas con energía, queriendo demostrarle que estaba a su lado. Él tardó casi un minuto en reunir la fuerza suficiente para continuar pero, al fin, lo logró.

—Tenemos dos opciones, Kagome. Solo dos. —Pausa—. O me libero, o no. —No la miraba mientras lo decía; había cerrado los ojos y su respiración era trabajosa—. Si consigo liberarme… Si todo sale como lo he planeado… —Sacudió la cabeza, solo un débil movimiento casi imperceptible—. Cuando consiga romper la puerta quiero que esperes unos minutos; luego debes salir corriendo. ¿Comprendes…?

Inuyasha había decidido omitir el hecho de que, quizá, no consiguiera franquear esa entrada. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo explicarle que, en caso de que la puerta resistiera, aquella sala se convertiría en su tumba y él, en su asesino?

—No puedo dejarte aquí, Inuyasha.

Resopló.

—Puedes. Y _debes_. Es la única manera. —Cada vez le costaba más hablar. El dolor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, la fiebre que predecía a la maldición le nublaba los pensamientos—. En esta casa hay demasiada gente, espero poder entretenerme un rato. —Otra vez esa risa sarcástica. En esta ocasión rota, cascada—. Lo suficiente como para que puedas escapar. Y que no pueda alcanzarte.

Kagome tragó saliva.

Lo cierto es que Inuyasha no explicaría el problema, Inuyasha no le diría qué era lo que iba a pasar. Y ella empezaba a imaginar situaciones absurdas, imposibles.

¿Imposibles, realmente? ¿O quizá no?

—¿Cuál… es la segunda opción? —decidió preguntar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inuyasha, ella pudo sentirlo. Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Su mirada vidriosa la asustó.

—La segunda opción es la muerte. Y, si eso ocurre, deberemos agradecérselo a esta cadena. —Tironeó del collar de plata que le rodeaba el cuello y no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios al rozar el metal.

Cuando retiró los dedos Kagome descubrió, horrorizada, que estaban cubiertos de ampollas. Reparó, entonces, por primera vez en que también su cuello, allí donde la cadena entraba en contacto con su piel, estaba herido.

—Reza para que me mate antes de que consiga liberarme —susurró antes de que la muchacha pudiera decir nada. Derrotado, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared—. En realidad, solo así estarás completamente a salvo. —Carraspeó—. ¿Sabes, Kagome? Si pudiera, si estuviera en mi mano…—Durante un instante se quedó sin aire—. No puedo elegir morir

Kagome no comprendió sus palabras. Él, al darse cuenta de ello, con un considerable esfuerzo, levantó el brazo en el que, apenas una hora antes, había hundido el clavo. Casi no quedaba rastro de la herida.

La mujer tragó saliva.

—Si pudiera… —continuó Inuyasha—. Yo mismo le hubiera puesto fin a esto. No me asusta morir si con ello puedo protegerte, pero… No puedo, no puedo…

—¡No! No digas eso —gruñó furiosa—. Ni se te ocurra darte por vencido.

Él no respondió. No hizo ningún gesto. Kagome se inclinó sobre él y, asustada, comprobó que se encontraba semiinconsciente.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué te ocurre? —De nuevo sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas—. ¿Inuyasha…?

Él respiraba con dificultad.

—Kag…

El corazón de Kagome dejó de latir un breve instante. _Kag_… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él no la llamaba así?

—¿Qué está pasando, Inuyasha? ¿Qué puedo hacer…? —Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que, por un instante, le impidió hablar—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Él comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable. Se dejó caer hacia delante, su cuerpo no era más que una masa inerte, imposible de controlar. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Kagome. Su olor obró un efecto instantáneo sobre él, reconfortándolo.

Y, en ese momento, supo exactamente lo que quería antes de ser arrastrado al infierno.

—Solo… Por última vez, mientras todavía podemos… Solo… abrázame.

**Continuará…**

**Como regalo por vuestros reviews** (el capítulo anterior ha sido el que más ha recibido hasta ahora, y no podéis imaginaros como motiva eso para escribir) **y para agradeceros vuestra paciencia** (ya que tardé muchísimo en subir el capítulo anterior) he decidido sacar tiempo (aún no sé muy bien de dónde) y traeros el próximo capítulo. Está escrito un poco a correr, así que no descarto la posibilidad de corregirlo más adelante. (Me disculpo también porque creí que en este capítulo ya se iba a empezar a poner interesante la cosa, pero me he equivocado otra vez… En el próximo, en el próximo sí que sí).

Como siempre, **millones de gracias por los reviews a: miko kaoru-sama, Akanne Hygurashi, Lulu Bunni, Neri Dark, serena tsukino chiba y Caandy Pink.**

PD: Creo que empiezo a pasarme lo de los drabbles por el forro… Espero que eso no le moleste a nadie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los temblores descontrolados de Inuyasha la despertaron. Reprimió un bostezo y parpadeó confusa; no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada afiebrada de Inuyasha clavada en ella. Eran todo pupila, el color dorado de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo. El único rastro que quedaba de él era un finísimo aro amarillo, manchado de rojo.

Inuyasha la estrechaba con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —Apoyó la palma en su frente. Ardía.

Él suspiró al sentir el frescor de su piel contra la suya. Sin embargo, los temblores se intensificaron. Tiritaba. Abrió la boca para responder pero de sus labios solo escapó un gemido.

Kagome supo instintivamente que había dormido demasiado, que la cuenta atrás había llegado a su fin. Había desaprovechado sus últimos instantes juntos.

—Apárta… te —consiguió susurrar él. Su voz sonaba ronca, inhumana. Ella titubeó un instante pero, finalmente, obedeció. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Tan solo obedecer. Se puso en pie y, tras un último vistazo a su amigo, se apresuró a esconderse tras las cajas apiladas contra la pared de enfrente, tal y como lo habían acordado.

Inuyasha contuvo un suspiro de alivio al verla desaparecer tras las cajas. Justo a tiempo. Sus manos temblaban violentamente, todo su cuerpo se sacudía sin control. Sus articulaciones crujieron, sentía las uñas crecer hasta convertirse en garras, los colmillos afilarse, el suave pelaje del color de la plata cubrir todo su cuerpo…

Y, entonces, no supo nada más. La bestia se apoderó de él por completo y aulló. Aulló a la luna que no podía ver, a la noche que lo esperaba tras la puerta.

El aullido terminó y el olor de Kagome inundó las fosas nasales del lobo. Podía olerla. Cerca, tan cerca… Se lanzó en la dirección de la que provenía el olor y la quemazón en el cuello se hizo insoportable. Se revolvió furioso, mordió la cadena. Dolía.

Aulló de nuevo, furioso, malherido. Tiró una vez, dos, tres. La sangre caliente corría por su pelaje. Gruñó. Tiró una vez más. Y la cadena se rompió.

Aulló por tercera vez. El olor de la sangre lo impregnaba todo, lo mareaba, lo enloquecía.

Kagome contenía el aliento. Horrorizada, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar semioculta tras la pila de cajas. El lobo se acercaba. Las fauces abiertas, la lengua colgando, goteando saliva.

De pronto, sin embargo, el animal se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire. Un nuevo gruñido escapó de su garganta y se volvió, dándole la espalda a Kagome. Toda su atención parecía centrarse ahora en la entrada de la habitación.

Poseído por un ataque de furia el lobo se lanzó contra la puerta, haciéndola temblar. Se revolvió una y otra vez, golpeándose cada vez con más violencia contra ella. Por un instante Kagome no supo qué significaba aquello. Luego comprendió.

_La sangre. Inuyasha me pidió que manchara la puerta con su sangre_.

El olor estaba enloqueciendo al animal. Estaba por todas partes. Venía de aquella puerta. Y detrás de ella había más. Más sangre, más corazones palpitando. Podía olerlo. Podía escucharlo. Podía sentirlo.

Necesitaba matar. Necesitaba hundir las fauces en la carne, desgarrar…

La puerta cedió al vigésimo primer golpe. Con un crujido la madera se astilló y la puerta se salió de sus bisagras, cayó al suelo.

El lobo aulló. La caza comenzaba. Se lanzó fuera de la sala, sus poderosos pasos resonando en el pasillo vacío, las garras tintineando contra la piedra.

Kagome lo observó alejarse. Su corazón latía desbocado. No podía ser cierto…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. Miroku. Y Kouga.

Recordó los ojos enloquecidos del animal, su pelaje blanco ensangrentado y los larguísimos colmillos. No podía permitir que…

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó. Y salió corriendo tras la bestia.

_I'm taking a step to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster._

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster, a monster._

_And it keeps getting stronger._

**Continuará…**

Como siempre, **muchísimas gracias por los reviews**. Y perdón por el retraso. Espero que os guste.


	10. Aviso

**AVISO**

No creo que a estas alturas haya nadie que se acuerde de esta historia, pero (solo por si acaso) quería que supierais que no la he abandonado. Algún capullo me hackeo el correo electrónico, y todas las cuentas que estaban asociadas a él. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y todavía no puedo creerme que después de tantos meses haya conseguido recuperar mis cosas… pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

En cuanto pueda seguiré con la historia. No sé cuánto tardaré, porque tengo que releerla y pensar un nuevo final. Me desanimé tanto cuando vi que no podía entrar en mi cuenta de Fanfiction que dejé la historia apartada por un tiempo, y no me acuerdo qué era lo que tenía pensado originalmente. Pero algo se me ocurrirá. O eso espero.

Muchas gracias por todo. Siento muchísimo todo esto.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Lo primero que sintió Inuyasha al despertarse fue calor. Sentía los rayos del sol sobre su cara, bailando sobre sus párpados cerrados y reconfortándolo con su calidez. Pero no era aquello lo que había llamado su atención. Y es que el calor que envolvía su cuerpo era muy distinto, era un calor que nunca había sentido al despertarse tras la luna llena.

Era el calor de una manta envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo, rozando su piel. Dios, qué suave era.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Sonaba ridículo, pero era cierto. Temía descubrir, al abrirlos, que todo aquello no era más que un sueño, que la manta realmente no existía. Que volvía a estar solo, sin nadie que se preocupara lo suficiente por él como para arroparlo. Y temía, sobre todo, encontrarse con una de sus pesadillas hecha realidad. ¿Y si él realmente hubiera…? ¿Y si Kagome…?

No quería pensarlo. No _podía_ pensarlo.

Pero tampoco podía seguir así eternamente.

El sol lo deslumbró, obligándolo a torcer la cabeza hacia la derecha. Y, al hacerlo, se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Kagome? —susurró. Ella estaba recostada contra la pared, a tan solo un par de metros de donde el yacía. Al principio Inuyasha creyó que estaba dormida pero, en cuanto escuchó su voz, la muchacha se incorporó. No tardó ni dos segundos en llegar hasta él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le puso la mano en la frente. La fiebre había remitido por completo. Gracias a Dios.

Él ignoró su pregunta. Tenía otra más importante que hacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te fuiste? —Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Ella le sonrió con esa dulzura infinita de la que solo ella parecía ser capaz.

—¿Acaso crees que te iba a dejar solo? —preguntó. Todo su rostro reflejaba pena—. ¿Es que tan poco me conoces? —Le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente. Estaba sudado y enmarañado, pero volvía a ser negro como el carbón.

Inuyasha sintió un deseo abrumador de abrazarla, de cobijarla entre sus brazos para nunca jamás dejarla ir. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que bajo la manta se sentía completamente desnudo, quizá no fuera la mejor idea. Se quedó inmóvil.

—Qué tonta eres… —Joder, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como un crío. De llorar todo lo que no había llorado desde el día en que tomó la decisión de dejarla atrás.

Ella solo sonrió. Buscó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. _Estoy aquí_, parecía querer decirle. Pero aún había preguntas rondando la mente de Inuyasha de las que no se podía librar tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo es que tú…? —Se le quebró la voz—. ¿Cómo es que no me tienes miedo? Sabes lo que soy, lo has visto… —El dolor que había en sus ojos era infinito—. Me he convertido en un monstruo.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Seguía sonriendo. ¿Cómo demonios era posible?

—No sé qué te ha pasado, Inuyasha. —Sí, sonreía, pero también había tristeza en su voz—. Pero sé, porque te conozco, que esto no es culpa tuya. Sé que no hay nada malvado en ti —susurró—. Y sé que jamás le harías daño a nadie voluntariamente.

Esa era Kagome. Su Kagome. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de ella? ¿Por qué había creído que ella lo rechazaría, que no podría aceptarlo? Había tenido tanto miedo de perderla… Y, sí, durante once años la había perdido por culpa de su cobardía. Pero ahora estaba ahí, con él.

Se sentía abrumado. Y no podía evitar preguntarse si su corazón volvería a latir normalmente alguna vez. Permanecieron así, en silencio, uno junto al otro, hasta que Inuyasha reunió el valor para hacer la tercera de las preguntas que le atormentaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Kagome tardó unos instantes en empezar a hablar, como si estuviera poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

—Cuando te escapaste de la habitación en la que nos tenían encerrados… —Suspiró. Con una mano apretaba la de Inuyasha, con la otra jugueteaba con la tela de su vestido—. Tuve miedo de que te hicieran daño. Y pensé en Miroku, y en Kouga. —Agachó la cabeza. Parecía avergonzada—. Ellos nos habían ayudado, así que yo no podía dejar que… No podía dejar que os pelearais. No quería que nadie resultara herido.

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron el relato de Kagome. Miroku asomó la cabeza. Inuyasha se tensó. A pesar de que Kagome estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que los habían ayudado, ellos, a fin de cuentas, habían contribuido a su captura. Pero la muchacha parecía confiar plenamente en él.

—Perdonad, no quería interrumpir, pero he escuchado voces. —Entró al ver que Kagome le hacía un gesto para que se acercara—. Te he traído ropa. —Le arrojó un fardo a Inuyasha, quien carraspeó al darse cuenta de que Kagome se había sonrojado ante tal referencia a su desnudez.

—Saldré para que te vistas. —No esperó respuesta. Abandonó el cuarto seguida de Miroku.

Mientras se vestía, Inuyasha podía escuchar sus voces amortiguadas al otro lado de la puerta. No sé sentía muy contento al saber que Miroku estaba tan cerca de ella, hablándole…

La puerta se abrió justo cuando acababa de colocarse la última prenda. Kagome volvió a acercarse a él, pero en esta ocasión sí que pudo sentarse en su regazo.

—Miroku y Kouga están bien. —Continuó sin relato sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera—. En realidad, al ver que te habías escapado ellos intentaron protegerme a mí. —Sus ojos brillaban. Parecía que esos tres se habían hecho muy amigos en muy poco tiempo—. Kouga se llevó un buen mordisco, pero está bien. —Creyó detectar una nota de angustia en su voz—. Miroku dice que se recuperará.

—¿Así que todo ha salido bien?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Con cada asentimiento rozaba el pecho de Inuyasha, que volvía a notar el corazón acelerado. Jamás hubiera pensado que volvería a tenerla tan cerca.

—¿Y Hakudōshi? —inquirió al final.

Cuando respondió, la voz de Kagome era dura y afilada. En esta ocasión no había preocupación ni remordimiento en su voz.

—Está muerto.

**Continuará…**

Muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Todavía no puedo creerme que vaya a tener la oportunidad de continuar esta historia y que haya gente que siga estando dispuesta a leerla.

Millones de gracias a **mariananazavi89**, **nickyy-1996**, **serena tsukino chiba**, **Seshh**, **Fati** y **miko kaoru-sama**. No podéis imaginaros la ilusión que me han hecho vuestros comentarios después de todo lo que ha pasado. De verdad, gracias, gracias, gracias.

He de decir que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuál era la idea original que tenía, así que no sé muy bien por dónde sacar esto. En realidad creo que escribiré tres o cuatro capítulos más, más que nada para aclarar un poco lo del secuestro, narrar la historia de la maldición de Inuyasha y profundizar un poco en cómo será la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome a partir de ahora, pero no iré mucho más allá. Eso sí, según lo que tengo pensado podría tener una segunda parte. No prometo nada, porque sería una historia muy distinta a esta, pero podría ser.

Muchas gracias a todos.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kagome lo condujo a lo largo de un pasillo estrecho de paredes sucias y suelo embarrado. Al llegar junto a la última puerta de la derecha ella le indicó con un gesto que entrase. Él obedeció. Entró en la sala con pasos lentos, cuidadosos, sin saber lo que iba a encontrar allí dentro. Que Kagome no entrase con él no era buena señal, desde luego.

Por su mente empezaron a desfilar imágenes de cuerpos despedazados, mutilados.

Pero el cuerpo de Hakudōshi se hallaba en mejores condiciones de las que habría cabido esperar. El pecho y la pierna derechas eran una maraña ensangrentada de ropa y carne abierta; el primero por un zarpazo, la segunda por un mordisco que había atravesado la carne hasta el hueso. No obstante, el rostro estaba intacto. Sus ojos violeta estaban abiertos por completo, pero en ellos no había miedo. Su rostro congelado era una máscara de puro odio.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del cadáver. Las heridas que la bestia le había ocasionado eran graves, muy graves. Hakudõshi había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre en poquísimo tiempo pero, a pesar de ello, no había sido ninguno de los dos ataques del lobo el que había ocasionado la muerte.

Pasó los dedos por el corte que el cadáver tenía en la garganta. A pesar de la sangre seca podía distinguirse claramente que se trababa de un corte limpio, profundo. Había seccionado la yugular, produciendo una muerte casi instantánea. Ese corte no podían haberlo hecho sus zarpas; era demasiado uniforme y recto.

Solo podían haberlo hecho con un cuchillo. Pero, ¿quién?

Kagome lo observaba en silencio. El cadáver de Hakudōshi no era una visión agradable de soportar, pero no era ese el motivo principal por el que había decidido mantenerse alejada.

Lo cierto es que mientras conducía a Inuyasha a través de la casa se había dado cuenta de que, quizá, esos fueran sus últimos minutos juntos. Lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas le había hecho darse cuenta de que no estaba preparada para dejarlo marchar otra vez.

Cerró los ojos un instante, recordando el día del secuestro. No había pasado siquiera una semana desde entonces, pero parecía toda una vida.

Hakudōshi y un segundo hombre, que lucía una larga trenza, la habían asaltado en las tierras de su padre. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que ocurría antes de que la montasen sobre el caballo de Hakudōshi. Quiso gritar, pero la amordazaron. Quiso forcejear, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente.

Le pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza y salieron a galope tendido.

Kagome no supo cuánto tiempo cabalgaron antes de detenerse, pero le parecieron días. Cuando la obligaron a bajar del animal, tropezó. Sintió cómo se le desgarraba la piel de las rodillas al caer pero no protestó. No les dio esa satisfacción.

Antes de quitarle la bolsa de la cabeza la encadenaron a la pared. Ni siquiera trató de huir, sabría que sería inútil. Simplemente lo soportó.

Cuando la dejaron sola tampoco lloró.

Inuyasha llegó unas horas más tarde. Al principio oyó voces, que fueron subiendo de volumen hasta convertirse en gritos. Hubo forcejeos, golpes. Luego, la puerta se abrió y entraron Hakudōshi y el de la trenza arrastrando a Inuyasha. Parecía inconsciente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se clavaron en él. Habían pasado once larguísimos años, pero lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Inuyasha era inconfundible. Siempre lo sería.

Una vez lo hubieron encadenado los hombres desaparecieron. Después de eso, Inuyasha solo tardó unos segundos en despertar. Al hacerlo soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, palpando la zona. Cuando la retiró estaba llena de sangre.

Kagome contuvo un grito. Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella y sus iris dorados se clavaron en los de la chica. Por Dios, ¿cómo olvidar esa mirada?

—¿Kagome? —preguntó—. Kagome, ¿cómo estás? —Se lanzó hacia ella, pero las cadenas no le permitieron avanzar más de medio metro. Estaba desesperado.

Ella lo observó durante unos segundos más. Luego, volvió la cabeza. No respondió. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Inuyasha estaba allí, con ella, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—¿Kagome?

No, no respondió. Lo cierto es que, al verlo allí, quiso odiarlo. Quiso odiarlo por haberla abandonado, por no haber tenido el valor de despedirse de ella, por haber hecho que lo extrañara cada uno de los días de esos once años. De verdad que quiso odiarlo. Pero no pudo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca habría podido odiar a Inuyasha. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Kagome tragó saliva. ¿De verdad iba a permitir que se fuera otra vez? Avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección. Él seguía con la mirada clavada en el cadáver. Siguió avanzando. Estaba tan cerca que podría tocarlo si extendiera la mano. Y lo hizo. Enterró la cara en su espalda, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Inuyasha la recibió entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ahora Naraku tendrá incluso más motivos para odiarme. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Por toda respuesta Kagome apretó su mano. Quería saber, quería comprender. Pero tampoco quería forzar a Inuyasha a compartir algo que no quisiera.

Él pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se volvió hacia ella, sin dejar que los brazos de Kagome se apartasen de su cadera. Le sonrió, buscando en ella el consuelo que necesitaba.

Y empezó a contar su historia.

**Continuará…**

Siento que este capítulo sea un poquito más rollo, pero ya se va acercando el final. (Dos capítulos más, según lo que tengo pensado. Aunque, bueno, las cosas nunca me salen como las planeo). Si tenéis preguntas podéis hacérmelas, no vaya a ser que se me pase aclarar alguna cosa en los próximos capítulos.

Como siempre, millones de gracias por los reviews a **Takarai-Arii**, **Yanier Higurashi**, , **linithamonre77**, **serena tsukino chiba**, **misa chan** y **marianazavi89**. Cada uno de vuestros comentarios me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!

PD: Siento si hay errores o cosas raras en el capítulo. Estoy que me muero de sueño, hasta me bailan las letras en la pantalla. Mañana ya lo repasaré, pero creí que querrías tenerlo cuanto antes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—Hace unos quince años, cuando tú todavía eras una niña, hubo un duque en el norte que trató de rebelarse contra el rey. —La voz de Inuyasha se mantenía firme, pero su mirada estaba nublada por la tristeza—. Quiso formar un ejército con el que pudiera derrocarlo y reclamar su trono, pues creía que el poder que le había sido otorgado no era suficiente para él. —Kagome no tardó en perderse en sus palabras—. Por suerte, sus planes no resultaron. Fueron muchos los que se opusieron a él. Tantos, que la rebelión nunca tuvo lugar.

Ella escuchaba en completo silencio. Inuyasha parecía perdido en sus recuerdos; tan ensimismado estaba que Kagome no pudo evitar preguntarse si él sería realmente consciente de su presencia.

—A pesar de todo, Naraku era malvado. Y lo sigue siendo. Durante los últimos doce años se ha dedicado a perseguir a aquellos que en su momento se negaron a unirse a su causa. —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. Quería venganza. Y la ha conseguido. Uno a uno, les ha dado caza, destrozándolos a ellos y a sus familias.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos un instante. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, cada uno de sus rasgos destilaba tensión, dolor.

—Mi padre fue uno de los primeros en oponerse a Naraku. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Hace once años recibimos una invitación suya, para acudir a un baile de invierno.

Kagome recordaba bien aquella invitación. Los días anteriores a la partida, Inuyasha había estado tenso, de mal humor. Y, después, Kagome nunca había vuelto a verle. Ni siquiera había vuelto para despedirse de ella.

—Mi padre nunca se había fiado de Naraku —continuó el hombre—, pero por aquel entonces ninguno de nosotros habría podido sospechar qué era lo que nos esperaba en aquella casa. Los rumores sobre Naraku y su magia negra ni siquiera habían comenzado a extenderse. Apenas había habido víctimas antes que nosotros. —Sonaba resignado.

Kagome tragó saliva. La palabra _víctimas_ no sonaba bien en los labios de Inuyasha.

—Creímos que, después de fracasar en su intento de rebelión y haberse ganado tantísimos enemigos, querría firmar un acuerdo de paz. —Soltó un resoplido desdeñoso—. Nos equivocamos. Por supuesto que nos equivocamos.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Parecía terriblemente cansado. Por un instante, Kagome estuvo tentada de pedirle que callara. No quería hacerle sufrir más, no quería que recordase nada que pudiera causarle dolor. Pero sabía bien que esa no era la solución.

—Asesinó a todos los hombres que nos acompañaban. Golpeó a mi padre casi hasta matarlo. Y me obligó a presenciarlo todo. Todas y cada una de las múltiples torturas a las que lo sometió. —Su rostro se ensombrecía conforme hablaba. Tenía los puños tan apretados que las manos le temblaban—. Pero eso no parecía ser suficiente para él.

Una pausa. Larguísima.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró al fin Kagome con un hilo de voz. La mirada de Inuyasha pareció enfocarse de nuevo en ella, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

—A día de hoy cualquiera que haya oído hablar de Naraku sabrá que no se trata de un humano cualquiera. Se dice que pasó esos tres años, los que hubo entre el fracaso de la rebelión y el momento en que comenzó a cazar, reuniendo el poder necesario para obtener su venganza. —Al hablar se frotaba las muñecas, casi como quisiera aliviar las ya inexistentes heridas que los grilletes habían dejado en su piel los días anteriores—. Algunos afirman que tiene trato con demonios. Otros, que es un Nigromante capaz de doblegar los espíritus de los muertos.

La chica frunció el ceño. Después de haber lo que había visto, no podía dudar de las palabras de Inuyasha. Pero todavía parecía tan inverosímil…

—Naraku quería utilizar la primera luna llena del año para llevar a cabo un ritual por el cual el cuerpo de mi padre se convertiría en el refugio de una bestia que, durante todas las lunas llenas y hasta el fin de sus días, se apoderaría de él. Una bestia que lo obligaría a asesinar, a despedazar gente inocente… —La angustia en su voz era palpable. Se sentía culpable, culpable por haber cometido esos crímenes de los que ahora le hablaba. Crímenes sobre los que él no había tenido ningún control.

Kagome tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. ¿Qué podía hacer para aliviar su sufrimiento? ¿Qué podía hacer? Daría cualquier cosa…

—Naraku cambió de idea, ¿sabes? Alguien le hizo pensar que sería más divertido dejar que la bestia me consumiera a mí. Así mi padre debería vivir con la pesada carga de saber que había condenado a su hijo menor al infierno.

La muchacha sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Parpadeó con fuerza para contenerlas. No quería darle a Inuyasha más motivos de preocupación. Debía ser fuerte por él.

—Durante estos once años que han pasado desde que la bestia se apoderó de mí, he querido buscarlo. He querido matarlo, por lo que nos hizo a mi padre y a mí. Y por lo que le hizo a muchas otras familias como nosotros. Pero… —La voz se le quebró—. No he podido. No he podido detenerlo. Ni siquiera he podido encontrarlo.

Kagome le dio un apretón en la mano, se la llevó a los labios, acariciándola con cuidado. Inuyasha clavó sus pupilas en las de ella.

—Y encima… Encima te he puesto en peligro a ti, la persona que menos lo merecía.

Kagome le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan dulce que parecía capaz de borrar todo lo demás.

—Estoy bien, eso es todo lo que deberías pensar. —Se acercó más a él. La mano de Inuyasha se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculp…

—Si me hubiera marchado de verdad, nada de esto habría ocurrido. —Ni siquiera esperó a que ella terminara la palabra, simplemente lo dejó salir. Los labios de Kagome se fruncieron por la sorpresa al escucharlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Inuyasha inspiró hondo. Resopló.

—¿No te has preguntado cómo llegaron hasta ti? ¿Cómo sabían que eras mi punto débil?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No, la verdad es que, después de todo lo que había pasado, no se había parado a pensarlo. Todo ese tiempo había estado preocupada por Inuyasha, no por ella misma.

Las palabras del joven resonaron en su mente.

_Ellos no te buscaban a ti._

—Lo cierto es que nunca me marché del todo. —A pesar de la situación, había una nota de calidez en la voz del hombre. Y un brillo en sus ojos que Kagome no había visto desde que Inuyasha había comenzado a relatar su historia—. Siempre me quedé cerca de ti, escondido. Te vi crecer…

Kagome comenzaba a sonrojarse muy a su pesar.

—Quería buscar a Naraku, quería hacerle pagar lo que nos había hecho. Pero nunca conseguí reunir el coraje para alejarme lo suficiente de ti. Cien, doscientos kilómetros. Nunca llegué más lejos. Siempre… A saber de saber que no era lo correcto… siempre volvía a ti.

El corazón de Kagome empezó a latir de forma errática. Maldito Inuyasha, ¿cómo podía tener ese efecto en ella después de tanto tiempo?

—Hakudōshi lo descubrió —continuó Inuyasha—. Después de que yo matara a su hermano se obsesionó con la venganza. Nunca dejó de perseguirme.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? —Kagome carraspeó. Seguía sin querer preguntarle nada que pudiera resultarle doloroso pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué cómo lo maté? —Ella asintió—. No recuerdo mucho. Nunca recuerdo nada de las noches de luna llena. —Tensó la mandíbula en un gesto inconsciente—. Solo sé que aquella noche, cuando la bestia se apoderó de mí, sentí el olor de Naraku. Fui a su encuentro, pero no era él. —Tragó saliva—. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y su olor era tan similar, que confundí el rastro.

Otra pausa.

—Se llamaba Akago. —Inuyasha enterró la nariz en el cabello de la muchacha—. Nunca quise hacerle daño, a pesar de que se trataba del hijo de Naraku. Fue un accidente —murmuró—. Ni siquiera sabré nunca si se topó conmigo por casualidad o… —No terminó la frase, pero Kagome sabía muy bien lo que seguía.

—Inuyasha…

Él la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su pecho. Ahora que había terminado de relatar su historia parecía que las fuerzas le habían abandonado. Guardaron silencio durante largos momentos.

—¿Inuyasha? —susurró ella minutos después.

—Dime.

—¿Quién fue la persona que hizo que Naraku cambiara de opinión respecto a tu padre?

Lo sintió espirar con fuerza contra su cabello, sus brazos cerrarse con más fuerza en torno a su cintura.

—Kikyō.

**Continuará…**

No estoy nada contenta con este capítulo, no ha quedado para nada como lo había imaginado. De todas formas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y, especialmente, por vuestros reviews. El final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Un capítulo más, ¿quizá?

Como ya dije, si creéis que falta algo en la historia hacédmelo saber. Al ser una historia con final semi-abierto ando muy despistada acerca de lo que me queda por decir y lo que no. Pero puede que aún esté a tiempo de arreglarlo.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Kikyō? —La voz de Kagome se rompió—. Pero… No puede ser…

—Lo siento. —Inuyasha bajó la voz—. Pero… esa es la verdad. Kikyō estuvo allí. No sé cómo llegó a conocer a Naraku, pero…

Kagome cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Cada parte de la historia de Inuyasha había sido horrible pero, en cierta forma, aquella era la peor.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? —susurró—. Ella te adoraba.

No había abierto los ojos aún. La imagen de su prima se formó en su mente; era tan parecida a ella que muchas veces las tomaban por hermanas.

Todos sus recuerdos de Kikyō eran felices. E incluían a Inuyasha. Habían sido tan buenos amigos…

¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso?

Inuyasha se revolvió incómodo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ese fue precisamente el problema. —Kagome volvió el rostro hacia él, sin comprender. Él le sonrió—. Una vez rechacé a Kikyō.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron por la sorpresa. No podía ser, Kikyō siempre había sido consciente de que Inuyasha y ella, Kagome, su prima pequeña, estaban comprometidos desde el momento en que ella nació.

—Ella era mayor que tú, tenía mi edad. También procedía de una buena familia. Sus padres tenían tierras, hombres… —Inuyasha parecía tremendamente cansado mientras hablaba, los recuerdos eran demasiado pesados para él—. Creyó que yo preferiría romper mi compromiso contigo. Que la elegiría a ella. —Resopló, como si la simple idea resultara absurda.

Pero no lo era. Y Kagome podía entenderlo. Podía ver la lógica tras la propuesta de Kikyō.

—¿Por qué…? —murmuró tan bajo que Inuyasha tuvo que inclinarse para oírlo—. ¿Por qué no aceptaste?

Ahora fue él el sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué habría de haberlo hecho?

—Todo habría sido más fácil. Y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Entonces comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo Kagome en realidad.

—No importa. Aunque hubiera sabido con total certeza que eligiendo a Kikyō me libraría de la maldición… No lo habría hecho. Nunca. —Las manos de Kagome temblaban, ella seguía mirándolo—. Sé que no lo entiendes, que eras muy joven cuando me marché y que, por eso…

No supo cómo seguir. Optó por apartarle un mechón de la frente, con dulzura, mientras ponía en orden sus palabras.

—Yo te quiero, Kagome. —Se decidió por la salida más fácil. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa expresión de adorable sorpresa en el rostro de la muchacha. Inuyasha empezó a sonrojarse. Dios, las palabras no eran lo suyo—. Yo… Siempre te he querido. De una forma o de otra, pero… —Carraspeó—. Incluso cuando eras una niña pequeña yo sabía que, en algún momento, pasaríamos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Y me parecía bien. Siempre me pareció bien. —Otro carraspeo—. No me importaba esperar, no me importaba tu edad. Eres la persona más dulce, más pura, que he conocido jamás. No cambiaría eso por… por… —Se detuvo antes de decir algo sobre Kikyō que a oídos de Kagome resultase hiriente.

Ella lo miraba sin decir palabra. Inuyasha sonrió, nervioso.

—Escucha. Sabes que, en realidad, nunca me marché. Sabes que estuve vigilándote, cuidándote… Te vi crecer, convertirte en una… _mujer._ —Se le trabó la lengua. Definitivamente la charla sentimental no era lo suyo—. Te quiero. Y te quiero de la forma en la que un hombre debe querer a una mujer. No de la forma en la que un niño quiere a su mejor amiga. —Se río. Estaba claramente avergonzado—. Ya no. —Desvió la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados—. Sigo queriendo estar contigo, Kagome —susurró sin mirarla, su voz destilando calidez y pasión. Sus mejillas estaban cada vez más sonrosadas—. Ahora más que nunca.

—Yo…

Sus pupilas volvieron a clavarse en las de la muchacha, esperando su respuesta con impaciencia. Sus iris dorados brillaban incluso en medio de la penumbra de la habitación.

—Eh, vosotros. —La voz de Miroku fue como un balde de agua fría—. Estamos a punto de irnos. Y creo que aún tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar.

Kagome se incorporó rápidamente, separándose de Inuyasha. Él la imitó con pesar.

Solo al acercarse a Miroku pudieron distinguir a Kouga detrás, apenas una silueta recortada contra las sombras del pasillo.

Llevaba el brazo izquierdo lleno de vendas ensangrentadas.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó Kagome acercándose a él. Kouga le sonrió. Demasiado ampliamente, para el gusto de Inuyasha.

—Perfectamente. Creo que la herida se cerrará bien.

Ella también le sonrió.

Mierda. Le estaban dando ganas de apartar a ese maldito de Kouga de un empujón.

—Siento lo de tu brazo —dijo, en cambio. No creía que lo mejor fuera montar una pelea delante de Kagome.

Kouga lo miró con ojos relampagueantes.

—No te preocupes. Fue culpa mía. No debí ponerme delante de Kagome. —Sonrió—. Creo que al bicho ese que llevas dentro no le gustó la idea.

—¿Qué…?

Miroku soltó una risotada.

—Veo que la señorita Kagome no te ha explicado esa parte todavía.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia la muchacha. Ella desvió la vista y sacudió la cabeza.

Una imagen similar pasó por su mente como un flash. Kagome de rodillas, sacudiendo la cabeza, los ojos llorosos. Ella estaba en el suelo, pero su mirada quedaba a la altura de la de Inuyasha. Se la veía tan indefensa… Y le tendía la mano.

Lo más curioso era que la imagen estaba deformada y tenía un color grisáceo. E iba acompañado del intenso olor de Kagome.

Inuyasha tragó saliva.

¿Podía ser…? ¿Podía ser un recuerdo de la bestia?

—No te hizo daño, ¿verdad?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario. —Sonrió—. Estuvo muy mansa toda la noche.

Kouga soltó una risotada.

—Creemos que Kagome le cae bien. Y no la culpo.

El corazón de Inuyasha latía a mil por hora.

¿Podía ser…?

—De no ser por ella, creo que ninguno de nosotros habría sobrevivido a la noche —Kouga parecía satisfecho—. Lo que tienes ahí dentro metido es peligroso, ¿eh?

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Solo guardó silencio, pensando en esas palabras.

—Bien, ¿alguna pregunta más? —Miroku también parecía estar disfrutando de la situación. Sí, puede que el seguir vivos fuera un buen motivo para estar alegre—. ¿O podemos salir de aquí ya?

—Hakudōshi. —El nombre escapó de labios de Inuyasha. Una parte de su mente todavía seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Kouga. Y a ese recuerdo. Porque sí, sabía que era un recuerdo. Pero había muchas otras cosas que reclamaban su atención—. ¿Quién de vosotros lo mató? —Pausa—. Sé que no fue el lobo.

Kouga alzó la mano.

—Culpable. —Sonreía, y su sonrisa era siniestra—. Antes o después tenía que pasar. El tipo era un maldito hijo de perra.

—Nunca quisimos que la señorita Kagome corriera ningún peligro. Pensábamos liberarla la noche de tu transformación, pero Hakudōshi volvió de su viaje horas antes de lo previsto. —La mirada de Miroku era triste y denotaba arrepentimiento—. Sentimos mucho haberla puesto en peligro.

Kagome posó la mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—No queríamos que hiciera daño a nadie. —Kouga tomó la palabra de nuevo—. Solo nos unimos a él con la esperanza de que nos llevara hasta Naraku.

—¿Naraku…?

En esta ocasión fue Miroku el que alzó la mano. Inuaysha no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero tenía el brazo cubierto y sellado con un rosario.

—Yo también sufro mi propia maldición. Y Kouga busca liberar a sus hermanos, que desde hace tres años son prisioneros de Naraku.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Ella asintió—. Pero… Pero… —Definitivamente entre todos lo habían dejado sin habla.

Kouga dio un paso al frente, ignorando su titubeo.

—Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte. —Le tendió la mano—. Queremos que te unas a nosotros. Juntos encontraremos a Naraku y le haremos pagar por todos sus crímenes.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

¿De verdad había alguien pidiéndole que se convirtiera en su compañero? ¿De verdad alguien le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de luchar juntos, de alcanza su objetivo juntos…? Dios, había estado tanto tiempo solo… ¿Y ahora…?

—No.

Kagome ahogó una exclamación.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Miroku sonrió, como si su respuesta no le sorprendiera en absoluto. Kouga asintió. Algo le decía que esos dos ya habían estado hablando sobre el asunto.

No insistieron.

—Entonces será mejor que cada uno siga su propio camino cuanto antes. —Kouga y Miroku echaron a andar—. Tenéis un caballo ensillado y listo para partir —dijo Miroku por encima del hombro.

—Gracias.

Kagome seguía mirándolo.

—Pero, Inuyasha… —Él negó con la cabeza. La tomó de la mano y justos avanzaron detrás de Miroku, que los condujo a la salida. Allí, un semental color negro azabache los esperaba junto a otros dos corceles.

—Si alguna vez cambias de idea, búscanos en el norte. En el condado de Shikon. Pregunta por los Cazadores de Demonios. —Miroku le tendió la mano y, en esta ocasión, Inuyasha sí la estrechó—. Tarde o temprano darás con nosotros.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Miroku tomó la mano de Kagome y la besó. Luego dio un paso atrás y dejó que Kouga se despidiera.

Tan solo unos segundos después ambos se alejaban al galope bajo el sol de la mañana. ¿De verdad todo había acabado? El final parecía demasiado precipitado.

—¿Crees que volveremos a verlos? —preguntó Kagome.

—Eso espero. —Y lo decía de verdad.

La muchacha se volvió hacia él, ambos quedaron cara a cara.

—¿Por qué no has ido con ellos, Inuyasha?

—Cometí el error de dejarte una vez. Eso no pasará otra vez. —El caballo piafó, pateando el suelo con los cascos delanteros—. Vamos, te ayudaré a montar.

—Espera. —Kagome lo sujetó del codo. Temblaba, pero su sonrisa era increíblemente brillante—. Olvidamos algo. —Un leve rubor rosado cubrió sus pómulos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Inuyasha miró a su alrededor—. ¿El qué?

Kagome tomó aire, buscando el valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Después de las palabras de Inuyasha, después de todo lo que él había dicho… No podía engañarse, también ella quería estar junto a él. Durante once años lo había extrañado, anhelando en secreto su regreso.

Quería hacerle entender que tampoco ella quería volver a perderlo. Así que se inclinó hacia él. Se puso de puntillas.

—Esto… —murmuró contra sus labios.

Y lo besó.

**¿Fin?**

Bueno, larguísimo capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora. Es una pena que sea una mezcla de cosas que quedaron por explicar en los capítulos anteriores. Lo veo un poco apresurado, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Veo que he causado muchas preocupaciones con lo de final "semi-abierto". Pero no, no pensaba dejar la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha en el aire. Yo también lo pasé fatal con el final de Inuyasha y me revientan las historias en las que el desenlace queda a la imaginación de cada uno (sobre todo la parte romántica, para qué negarlo.) No, me refería simplemente a que, como veis, Inuyasha no llegará a encontrar a Naraku en esta historia. De ahí lo que dije de que podría haber una segunda parte.

De todas formas, si queréis podría haber epílogo. Uno, o incluso dos.

Como siempre, **muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews**.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La conciencia humana que latía en su interior estaba más despierta que de costumbre. A pesar del influjo de la luna llena, la bestia podía sentir la voz del humano en su cabeza. Gritándole, maldiciéndole.

Eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba que él le gritara. Hacía que tuviera ganas de morder, de matar. Y es que cazar le ayudaba a ahogar la voz.

Pero en aquella ocasión era distinto. Igual que lo había sido la última vez que quedó libre. A pesar de que el significado de sus palabras escapaba a su entendimiento, podía comprender qué era lo que el humano quería: que no le hiciera daño a la hembra.

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

La bestia confiaba en ella; ella era parte de él, parte del lobo. Era su hembra, y eso incluso la bestia podía comprenderlo.

—¿Inuyasha?

La bestia ladeó la cabeza.

¿Ella lo llamaba? ¿Él era Inuyasha?

La mujer extendió la mano hacia él. Estaba sentada en el suelo, muy cerca. Sin embargo, la bestia no olía miedo en ella. Y eso era agradable. Ella era la primera humana que no le temía.

Pero, a pesar de ello, la bestia dudó. Aunque el olor de la mujer lo envolvía por completo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, los sonidos del bosque también reclamaban su atención.

Un lobo aulló en algún lugar. Sus orejas se orientaron instintivamente hacia el ruido, temblaron; estaba próximo, muy próximo…

—¿Inuyasha? —repitió la hembra.

La mano se acercó más. Sí, él era Inuyasha.

Y ya no dudó más.

_Kagome_, la voz la llamaba. _Kagome_.

Así que el lobo se acercó, se tumbó a su lado. Los dedos de la mujer se enterraron en el pelaje de su cuello sin dudar. Subieron hasta posarse en su cabeza, acariciando sus orejas.

—Inuyasha… —Su voz era mejor que cualquier aullido lejano.

Algo dentro de él quiso responder a su voz, pero solo pudo permanecer inmóvil, dejándose acariciar. Ella no se detenía, no importaba que el tiempo pasase. No se detuvo ni por un instante.

Así que, casi sin darse cuenta, el lobo fue relajándose, dejándose consentir. Sentía los párpados muy pesados.

Perdió la noción del tiempo; al igual que había ocurrido el mes anterior, ella había logrado calmarlo. Ya no sentía necesidad de cazar, de aullar a la luna.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía hambre.

Solo quería dormir. Y lo hizo, todavía sintiendo la mano de la mujer sobre su pelaje y el susurro de su voz en sus oídos.

Soñó con sus caricias, y con la voz de su cabeza. Por primera vez, no le gritaba. Por primera vez, la voz y él eran uno solo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, los primeros rayos del sol ya teñían el cielo.

El lobo hundió el hocico entre las patas, sabiendo que pronto volvería a estar preso.

Miró a la mujer una vez más. Ella se había dormido, apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. Pero no se había ido. Se había quedado con él toda la noche. A pesar del frío.

_Kagome_.

La bestia parpadeó. El humano se hacía fuerte en su interior y él no quería irse todavía. Pero, quizá, el mes siguiente pudiera volver a verla. Quizá podría enseñarle el bosque. Lo que significaba vivir allí.

En ese caso, merecería la pena esperar.

El aullido bajo que salió de su garganta se convirtió en un quejido humano solo un par de segundos después de comenzar, en el instante en que el sol ascendió sobre el horizonte.

Kagome abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

—¿Inuyasha? —susurró.

Durante unos segundos bestia y hombre la miraron al mismo tiempo. Luego, un último gruñido escapó de labios de Inuyasha; los colmillos se retiraron, el pelaje desapareció y su cabello plateado se tornó negro azabache. Las articulaciones crujieron una vez más y él ahogó un gemido de dolor, sintiendo su cuerpo desgarrarse.

Como de costumbre, todo terminó en tan solo un par de minutos, dejándolo agotado.

Kagome extendió los brazos para sujetarlo mientras él se desplomaba sobre ella. Con movimientos torpes lo tapó con la gruesa capa de lana con la que se había arropado durante la noche, asegurándose de que cubría por completo su desnudez.

Él alzó el rostro para mirarla; alrededor de la pupila el iris seguía teniendo un tono rojizo y su piel todavía ardía bajo sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Inuyasha, su aliento cálido rozando los labios de Kagome.

Ella asintió sin dudarlo, le sonrió, contenta de volver a tenerlo junto a ella. Se inclinó para besarlo, sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Sus labios estaban secos y agrietados por culpa de la fiebre, pero le respondían con vehemencia.

Él la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, agradeciendo mentalmente a todos los dioses por haberle concedido el que ella saliera ilesa aquella noche. Sus labios quemaban contra los suyos, recordándole que ella estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, despertándole un instinto animal que no hubiera creído poseer.

Por un momento todo se nubló.

Se separó de ella con un gruñido, antes de perder el control por completo.

Kagome lo miró con curiosidad, deslizando sus dedos por la mandíbula de Inuyasha; el anillo de compromiso brillaba al reflejar los primeros rayos de sol del día, que iluminaban el claro en el que se hallaban, llenándolo de vida.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió. Pero esta vez no supo si lo preguntaba por la bestia o por él mismo.

Ella volvió a asentir.

El corazón todavía latía violentamente; la cercanía de Kagome y el saber que bajo la manta con la que ella lo había arropado se hallaba desnudo, no ayudaban. Así que se concedió unos minutos para tranquilizarse, sintiendo ese ansia animal desvanecerse lentamente, sintiendo el influjo de bestia desaparecer a medida que el sol ascendía.

Luego, buscó la mano en la que ella llevaba el anillo y le besó la palma, en un gesto de disculpa que Kagome no comprendió. Y asegurándose una vez más de que la joya seguía ahí. De que era real.

A pesar de que hacía casi un mes que Inuyasha la había devuelto a casa, y el compromiso se había arreglado casi de inmediato, el hombre todavía no podía creerse que los padres de Kagome lo hubiesen aceptado con tanta facilidad, después de haberla abandonado en el pasado. Pero, al parecer, para la familia de Kagome resultaba obvio que el tiempo que habían transcurrido separados no había sido suficiente para hacer que se olvidasen.

—¿Kagome? —Todavía parecía preocupado, aunque era evidente que ella había resultado indemne.

Kagome no había dejado de sonreír, aunque empezaba a estar un poco cansada de su ansia sobreprotectora.

A pesar de haber sobrevivido sin ningún daño a la noche de la transformación de Inuyasha en casa de Hakudōshi, él todavía parecía incapaz de creer que, realmente, el lobo pudiera contener sus instintos asesinos. Y ese era el peor de los errores que su prometido había cometido nunca.

—No es un monstruo, Inuyasha. No lo es… —murmuró con fervor. Quería que él comprendiera, que creyera en sus palabras. Él la miró confundido—. Es más humano de lo que crees. Es inteligente. No es un ser desalmado como tú has querido creer.

Inuyasha notó la garganta secarse. No era esa la reacción que esperaba por parte de Kagome. La bestia era la bestia. Un ser que se había apoderado de él en incontables ocasiones, obligándolo a asesinar, a cazar a gente inocente.

—¿Qué es, entonces? —preguntó, muy a su pesar. ¿Es que Kagome no lo había entendido aún?

Pero ella seguía sonriendo. Parecía tranquila, más tranquila de lo que la había visto desde que se reencontraron.

—Solo un alma encerrada en contra de su voluntad. Incomprendida. —Y parecía creer de verdad lo que decía.

—Es un lobo. —Inuyasha quiso protestar, pero eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. La fe y el amor que Kagome sentía por él destilaban de cada una de sus palabras.

—Es más que eso. —Ella se estiró, tenía la espalda muy tensa. Su mirada chocolate brillaba, pero no por las lágrimas. Parecía muy segura de sí misma—. Es parte de ti, Inuyasha. Lo único que necesitaba era alguien que lo aceptase. Igual que tú.

El nudo en la garganta de Inuyasha se hizo más intenso. Quiso tragar saliva, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Así que solo enterró la nariz en el cabello de Kagome, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo cómo la fiebre iba remitiendo rápidamente.

¿Podía ser esa la respuesta? ¿Era tan simple?

_Alguien que lo aceptase_… Él había rechazado a la bestia desde el primer momento, maldiciéndola, considerándola la culpable de su desgracia, del tener que abandonar a Kagome y todo aquello que había aprendido a amar.

Pero ¿y si su rabia solo había alimentado la del lobo? ¿Había sido él el culpable de todo aquello?

Kagome le tomó la mano; su cabeza volvía a reposar en el hombro de Inuyasha.

—A partir de ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte más, Inuyasha. —Parecía haberle leído el pensamiento—. Ninguno de los dos tendréis que hacerlo. —Hablaba muy bajo, e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que estaba agotada. La noche debía haber sido larga para ella. Así que la apretó más contra él y Kagome se recostó sobre su pecho.

—Duerme un poco… —le susurró. Y ella pareció agradecer la sugerencia.

Su respiración no tardó en hacerse lenta y pesada. Él sonrió, sintiéndola pegarse más a él en medio de su sueño.

Todavía se sentía maravillado por el efecto que ella obraba en él.

_No es un monstruo, Inuyasha_.

Quería creer en sus palabras; confiaba en ella. Sí, a pesar de todo, podía creerla. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no iba a creer que ella había cambiado las cosas para la bestia, de la misma manera en que las había cambiado para él?

Dio gracias una vez más por haber tenido la suerte de poder reencontrarse con Kagome. Por tener la dicha de ser amado por ella, por la única mujer que podía no solo aceptarlo tal y como él era, sino la única que podía hacerlo feliz.

El sol se alzaba en el cielo mientras él pensaba en sus palabras, en las noches pasadas de luna llena, en las que el miedo y la sed de sangre de la bestia lo habían acorralado en el interior del cuerpo del lobo. De verdad quería creer que Kagome había terminado con aquello.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando la joven abrió los ojos.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano para despejarse. Él la miró con ternura, ayudándola a recolocarse los mechones desordenados que enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones—. ¿Vendrás conmigo a casa?

El pecho de Inuyasha se hinchó orgullosamente al escucharla; con esas simples palabras Kagome le recordaba una vez más que ahora él tenía un hogar de nuevo. Que ya no tendría que seguir huyendo nunca más.

—Siempre —le respondió.

Y que, quizá, a partir de ese momento, bestia y hombre podrían ser libres.

**¿Fin?**

Bueno, lo primero disculparme por el retraso. No me había olvidado del epílogo que prometí, pero mi primo está estos días en casa y, con lo bien que nos llevamos y lo poco que nos vemos normalmente, no me deja un minuto libre al día.

Además, no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer este capítulo; quería hacer algo desde el punto de vista de la bestia, cortito, pero al final no quedó como había pensado (ni muy cortito tampoco). Espero que no tenga demasiadas faltas, son más de las cinco de la mañana y las letras ya me bailan en la pantalla y la cabeza me estalla, así que no me veo con fuerzas de revisarlo más.

Bien, he pensado en hacer un epílogo más. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Algo relativo a Naraku? Aviso que por ahora se quedaría en eso, un epílogo. Una escena como esta, poco más. Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando en lo que dije de la segunda parte. Este fic está basado en una novela que estoy escribiendo, y si decidiera hacer esa segunda parte la novela quedaría inservible. No descarto todavía lo de convertirla en un fanfic, pero creo que sí me gustaría terminarla antes de tomar una decisión. Solo querría saber si creéis que una simple escena sería suficiente o si, para evitar fastidiarlo, mejor terminamos con _Los ojos de la bestia_ aquí mismo.

De todas formas, como siempre, **muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews**:

**lBdE: **como siempre, muchísimas gracias. Ya sabes lo mucho que un simple comentario significa para mí, así que no me queda mucho más que decir.

**JessM21: **quería darte las gracias no solo por leer la historia, sino por hacerlo a pesar de que no eres muy fan de los Universo Alterno, como tú dices. Se agradece el apoyo.La verdad es que a mí me encantan los UA, aunque reconozco que normalmente las personalidades cambian tanto respecto a la historia original que resultan un fiasco. He de reconocer que, de tantos UA que he leído de Inuyasha y Kagome (aunque de eso hace ya muchísimos años), ya no sé bien cuáles son sus personalidades exactamente, así que me disculpo por cómo los he retratado.

**serena tsukino chiba: **gracias por seguir toda la historia, y por todos tus reviews. Lo agradezco muchísimo, me has animado a seguir con la historia a pesar del parón de casi un año. Sé que el final no es lo esperado, pero desde el principio esta historia estaba pensada para centrarse tan solo en el secuestro, y no para ir más allá. Me disculpo por no haberlo advertido antes.

**Guest**: bueno, tenía muchas ideas para escribir sobre una interacción entre la bestia y Kagome pero, no sé bien por qué, al final quedó así. Supongo que también quería que se viera un poco más de Inuyasha y Kagome.

**GiuliVazquez: **no sé si este epílogo servirá para aclarar un poco las dudas respecto a la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome. Respecto a lo de Naraku… Bueno, sí, he pensado en lo de hacer otro epílogo. Pero me da miedo que eso solo cree más dudas porque, como he dicho, por ahora se trataría poco más que de una escena independiente. Lo lamento.

**koisumi risa**: me alegro de verdad que te gustase. Aunque a veces no lo parezca, intento esforzarme para que quede bien redactado.

**HeySmile30**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te gustase. Lo de Naraku prometo pensarlo, de verdad. Pero sí que creo que sería mejor terminar la novela antes, aunque después acabe como fanfic igualmente.

**Seyram Asakura**: muchísimas gracias por animarte a leer, a pesar de tratarse de un UA. (Entiendo que al principio dan mucho respeto, pero yo una vez que empecé, ya no pude parar con ellos.) De todas formas, me siento muy honrada por haber sido uno de los pocos UAs que has leído. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

**slipknot390: **muchas gracias por tu comentario. La pena es que no sé muy bien cómo continuar esto; reconozco que fui idiota al no planear mejor las cosas, pero cuando la publiqué no pensé que nadie llegase a interesarse de verdad por esta historia.

**Guest**: de nuevo me disculpo. No sé si este epílogo será suficiente, pero espero que por lo menos sirva para añadir un poco de InuKag a la historia.

**Neri Dark: **muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y por todos los anteriores. No imaginas cuánto ha significado tu apoyo (y el de aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el principio) para mí. Hace tiempo decidí que los long-fic (aunque a este no pueda considerárselo muy "long", en realidad) no eran lo mío, pero tu apoyo ha hecho que quiera darles una segunda oportunidad, que empezase a pensar en nuevos proyectos y que recordase por qué me dedicaba en exclusiva al fandom de Inuyasha cuando empecé a escribir. Muchísimas gracias, es lo mínimo que puedo decir.

**nickyy-1996: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo y perdona que la última vez no te lo agradeciese debidamente. Siempre quiero tomarme el tiempo para contestar cada uno de los reviews individualmente, pero como normalmente acabo publicando a las cinco de la mañana el cansancio me puede. Soy un desastre. De todas formas, ahora sí te agradezco como es debido por tus reviews. Como he dicho, sé que este no es el final que esperabais, pero me da pánico fastidiarla más si me pongo a enredar más en la historia.

**Anglica: **no sé si ha esto se le puede llamar 'capítulo' en sí, pero aquí está. Espero que no os decepcione, aunque a estas alturas ya no sé bien cómo sacar esta historia adelante.

**Say's DAIK**: muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar los reviews capítulo a capítulo, a pesar de que la historia ya estaba 'terminada'. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, y me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Desde que la retomé cuando recuperé mi cuenta he tenido dudas con esta historia; no sabía muy bien por dónde sacarla y creo que hasta ha quedado un poco ñoña en los últimos capítulos, cuando se supone que debería haber sido algo ligeramente oscuro. Pero, bueno, desde el principio con que hubiera una sola persona que la disfrutase, me daba por satisfecha. Así que, de nuevo, millones de gracias por hacerme saber que no era tan terrible como yo creía.

Gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a aquellos que seguisteis la historia desde el principio. Todavía me siento culpable por haberos dejado colgados durante un año.

Nada más, que hoy ya me he enrollado bastante.

Un beso a todos,

Cynder


End file.
